


i'm yours to keep (my beautiful girl)

by writingfiction



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Gen, based off of tyler's instagram post, idk it's pretty fluffy and basically self indulgence, in honor of their anniversary, oh my god i love these two so mch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfiction/pseuds/writingfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tylerrjoseph: i have hundreds of photos like this on my phone because every time we sit down to eat somewhere I think to myself, "i can't not take a picture of her." i think she looks pretty here but even as i type this she is laying next to me sleeping with her mouth open, she's even prettier. she is my most prized-possession. one year of marriage down fifty-three to go. happy anniversary, love.<br/>-<br/>title taken from "the girl" by city and colour</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm yours to keep (my beautiful girl)

**Author's Note:**

> just lots of jyler feelings on this day  
> fukc i love these two humans whAt  
> like this is horribly cheesy buT yANNO  
> ok I'm done xx

Rich sunlight filtered in behind the gray curtains that hung over the window, and roused Tyler from his deep sleep. He yawned softly, recoiling momentarily as he felt the bright, but warm sunlight on his face. He turned to see his wife, in all her glory, sleeping with her face pressed against a pillow as she snored. Tyler smiled at the sight of her, then turned to grab his phone from where it had been charging on the bedside table. As usual, there was a multitude of notifications, from every social media app on his phone, along with reminders and texts from friends and family, all saying the same thing: _Happy anniversary!_

In that moment, Tyler would've slapped himself for not remembering on his own, but refrained. It'd be fine, he reassured himself, as he laid back down on the king-sized mattress, scrolling through his Instagram feed, as Jenna curled into his side. Her mouth was hardly open, soft exhales of breath, with the feeling of her chest slowly rising against his torso, reassuring Tyler that his girlfriend, his fiancé, his bride, his wife was there with him.

He was  _so_ lucky.

After scrolling through photos aimlessly, Tyler wanted to post something for her. He thought about quickly getting a picture while she was asleep, next to him, but decided against it. Even though he and everyone else in the world thought she was beautiful and gorgeous, Jenna often didn't unless she could clean herself up a bit. Tyler knew she wouldn't exactly  _appreciate_ having a photo of her, in a back sports bra, messy bun with greasy hair, and the tiniest bit of saliva on her cheek from sleep...on the internet. But he took a picture of her anyway, so he could have it.

Decisions, decisions,...Tyler didn't know which photo  _to_ pick. He had so many, just from their last stop in South America for tour, but beside that, she took up 3/4's of his camera roll. Eventually, he decided on one that he took in Brazil, from when they went to get lunch.

 

_"Ty, stop taking pictures of me," Jenna said, with a slight laugh as Tyler looked up from his phone._

_"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you, y'know, over the sound of gorgeousness." He said, with a smirk, as Jenna rolled her eyes, but smiled,_

_to which Tyler replied with a large, toothy smile, which brought out a bubbly giggle from her._

_"I love you, Jen." Tyler said, fondly._

_"Love you too, Ty," Jenna said, her words clipped from laughing._

_Tyler couldn't get over that sound._

 

After he posted the photo, he set his phone down on the table once more, just as Jenna mumbled something in her sleep. Tyler turned to look at her, as she rubbed her eyes slowly. "Come back," she mumbled, as he scooted back over next to her. Once he did that, she rested her head on his chest, to which he kissed her forehead. "How'd you sleep?" He asked softly, as she sighed softly. "Good. 'cept it got kinda cold while you weren't here, last night." She said, looking up at him with a pointed stare, as he chuckled. "Hey, not my fault that you're distracting. I have to focus when I'm writing, nt stare at my beautiful wife."

Jenna smiled, and sat up, leaning against the headboard, as she looked Tyler in the eyes. "Um, I recall that you wrote half of "Tear In My Heart" while we where coming home from spring break last year." She smirked, as Tyler rolled his eyes. "The bridge is not half the song, J." She giggled, before leaning to kiss his cheek.

"Just write an album about me then." She said, jokingly, as she crawled out of bed to stretch her arms above her head. "Josh would feel left out." Tyler shot back, snickering as Jenna shrugged. "Have him either find someone who's bomb as heck or get back with Deborah. I'm missing my soul sister." Jenna said, before walking out of their bedroom. Tyler couldn't help but smile, and follow quickly.

He loved her  _so much_ , and he was intent on keeping it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> ew that got weird sorry bout the crappy ending i love jenna joseph


End file.
